


Wet

by aohatsu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Poe is a terrible person.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



“Your essay could use work,” Ben says, not looking at Rey where she’s just let herself into his apartment, loudly dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes. She comes up behind him, touching her fingers to the back of his neck. He shudders and turns to look at her.

She’s soaking wet, water dripping down her body and to the floor.

“What happened?”

“Poe. He’s a terrible person. Shower?”

She doesn’t wait for him, already walking away as she struggles to take off her shirt. It’s wet, clinging to her skin.

Grading the other essays, he supposes, can wait.


End file.
